


Can't Put It Back In

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Révéler Moi [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's bare chest, F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locked together reveal trope: Marinette edition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Put It Back In

Martina Dubois collection was amazing. As one of Gabriel Agreste top designers, Marinette should not have been surprised. Still though she was overwhelmed with the opportunity to be present at a photoshoot. Marinette had wandered back to look at the clothing on racks and accessories laid out as the photographer worker with the current model, displaying a wonderful shirt and dress with an over sweater. 

Being so focused on the material in her hand it was almost surprising she noticed the voice near the door of the back room. Chloé!

Marinette didn't want to deal with the stuck up bitch. She didn't want to hear her insults because she would have to retaliate. Chloé wouldn't stay long at a shoot. She'd find it boring before too long because no one would be paying attention to her. 

As she heard the complaining voice come nearer, Marinette knew her only action was to retreat. She hated the idea of hiding from Chloé, but it was the smart thing to do if she wanted to stay for the entire shoot. 

In a slight panic Marinette went for the first door near her, opened the door quickly as Chloé’s high pitched voice came closer, dodged in, and slammed the door shut. With a deep sigh, and her eyes closed, Marinette leaned against the door. Safe!

“Marinette?”

Or not!

She knew that voice, of course she did. It was the stuff of her dreams. She didn’t have to look to know who was standing there. She felt her face already heat up.

Then she opened her eyes. 

And oh how she wish she hadn’t!

And oh how happy she was she did!

There was Adrien Agreste, standing in front of her, without a shirt. Marinette opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing would come out. She needed to explain! She needed to apologize! She needed to get out!

So that’s what she tried to do. She put her hand on the handle to turn it. Yet nothing happened. Making a high pitched eeping sound, she turned and tried to turn it. Nothing still. She tried both hands. NOTHING!

Then he was right behind her. She felt his breath near her ear as he moved his hand to the handle. This was the best and the worse and she just didn’t know what to do. She closed her eyes. “I’m sorry, Chloé was…”

Outside the door they heard her voice, though not the words. Opening her eyes again, she saw Adrien’s hand hovering where both hers were on the handle still. She moved them quickly. Too quickly as her elbow made contact with his chest. Thankfully not enough to actually hurt him, but it was there. Her elbow was on his bare chest. Marinette could die!

And it looked like she was going to die in a locked room, because Adrien could not get the door handle to budge either. “I think it’s broken,” he finally said, releasing the door handle and moving away from her. 

Marinette was going to keep her eyes forward. She was going to just keep looking at the door. She was not going to turn her head, look at his beautiful body as he bent down to grab his cellphone. Oops!

“Hello Nathalie? Hey there’s a problem with…” 

Adrien didn’t finish as everyone in the building heard a roar. “CHLOÉ BOURGEOIS!”

“Shit,” she heard Adrien say as he dropped the phone and went back over to where Marinette was. There was no doubt in Marinette’s mind that voice was from anything other than an akumatized victim as she was once more desperately trying to turn the handle of the dressing room door to no avail. 

Marinette looked up at Adrien, trying to look him in the eyes, and not at the shirtless chest. Why wasn’t he wearing a shirt, she needed to think! “Is there out, any way out, I mean another way out of here?”

Adrien was looking around the room with a frown. There was no windows and the ceiling was plastered, not tiled. Looking back at her he shook his head.

The sound of destruction and people screaming (and hopefully fleeing) could be heard in the dressing room. Marinette turned and hit her head on the door lightly. “Why can’t Chloé just stop being a bitch? Fuck, if I knew this was going to happened I would have just stayed out there and dealt with her!”

“Marinette, you can’t blame yourself,” Adrien said, trying to sound comforting, but there was a strain in his voice.

Marinette turned to tell Adrien how much she could blame herself, but the words would not leave her mouth. Her mouth opened and closed a few times then she turned back to the door. “Adrien, please!”

“Hu? OH!” Marinette thanked her spots the model caught the hint, she glanced behind her and noticed he was putting on a shirt finally. He was also muttering to himself she thought. She would have swore she heard him say someone was going to kill him. She couldn’t imagine who, but she didn’t have time for any of that. There was an akuma out there and she needed to go, now!

It was much easier to think now that Adrien was dressed. “Okay, alright, I need you to do me a favor. I really really need you to not tell anyone what’s about to happen. You’ve got to promise me!”

Adrien blinked in confusion. “Not tell anyone what?”

“Please, just promise me. It’s important.” Marinette looked up at Adrien, hoping with a look she could convince him just how important it was. She didn’t want to do this. It wasn’t fair! No one should be burdened with her secret. The first person to know it shouldn’t be him. She couldn’t even think of a happily ever after with him knowing because there was too many other things to worry about, mostly the akuma, but also what she was going to say to her partner. It wasn’t something she could not tell him. It wasn’t even that he had a right to know, but that he would need to. Someone else knowing was dangerous, but Cat Noir not knowing that there was now a weakness could be more dangerous. That and how would he react if she didn’t tell him, and he later found out Adrien knew. Today was suppose to be a good day! 

Something in her demeanor must have convinced Adrien, because he gulped and then nodded to her. “Okay, whatever it is, I won’t say a word to anyone. Promise!”

Relief washed over her. She could kiss him! Marinette instead smiled instead. “Thank you!” She then opened her purse. “TIKKI, SPOTS ON!”

Marinette tried not to think about the fact that someone was watching her transform. Tried not to think about the fact that it was Adrien watching her. There was an akuma to stop. She had to keep her mind on the important things.

Yet she felt horribly vulnerable as she looked back at Adrien, now as Ladybug. Vulnerable for all of about two seconds, because the blond model was looking at her wide eyed, with his mouth opened. She never suspected he’d have such a reaction. She was more embarrassed for him than for herself. “Adrien?”

He snapped his mouth shut and took a step forward. “Wow,” he finally said, with such awe in his voice that if there wasn’t the sound of destruction from behind the door she would have melted right then and there. “I guess the bug is out of the bag then?”

Ladybug blinked. Her mouth slowly turned down. No one could make suck a horrible pun at a time like this. No one other than, “CAT NOIR?!?”


End file.
